The World's Last Hope
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Sonny and her sister, Sandra are new students at Condor High, a school for mutants and people with special abilities. Their job is to protect all human beings, but it was a hard job for any untrained students in this school...Channy! REVISED VERSION!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

Mutants are everywhere even if we may not know...

**_(shows Sonny and Sandra going around the Wisconsin streets)  
><em>**

They're not monsters but our protectors...

**_"Guys, we gotta stop them before they kill everyone!"_**

Friendships will grow...

**_(shows everyone hanging out)_**

Romance will emerge...

**_"Sonny...I love you"_**

**_"I love you too, Chad"_**

Some puppy love?...

**_"Hey Sandra, um wanna go out t-tonight?"_**

**_"I'd love to Mackenzie"_**

Will lives be lost?

**_(shows people laying on the ground and bleeding)_**

**Starring...**

Allison Sonny Munroe

**_(shows a happy brunette skipping down the hall)_**

Chad Dylan Cooper

**_(shows a blonde boy getting swooned by girls)_**

Allisandra Lexin Munroe

**_(shows a dark haired girl sitting by herself)_**

and Mackenzie Ryan Cooper

**_(shows a blonde boy walking down the halls)_**

**in**

**The World's Last Hope**

**REVISED!**


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm back with a revised version of my story, The World's Last Hope! I've been getting a lot of requests to finish this, but there were too many errors that I just had to revise it. But for those who don't know, t**his is a Channy story inspired by a few X-men and Sky High movies I watched. I was kinda thinking I made some supernatural stories with Sommy With a Chance. So if there are any familiar things here, it was based on X-men and Sky High or any lines from their own show to relate. If you wanna know about the siblings, read my story, 'Sibling Struggles' which would also be revised soon. So I hope you guys enjoy this new and improved story **and just review or PM me if you have any suggestions.******

********Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance********

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, and fifteen year old Allisandra Lexin Munroe were two lonely sisters, whose parents passed in a plane crash. But despite their strong relationship with their parents, they had never told them about their special abilities which later resulted in their parents' deaths. You see, the Munroe sisters were no ordinary human beings. They were alone, but they weren't helpless. In fact, they were one of the most powerful beings that secretly walked the earth. They were mutants. Their job is to protect human kind from unusual threats. Not everybody knew that they existed, they kept it secret for their own safety and the safety of others. That's what they did for their parents, but after being exposed, they were forced to leave the streets of Wisconsin.<p>

Allison Sonny Munroe was able to control elements. It perfectly fitted her personality. She was the ball of sunshine to her friends and sister. She was considered the only thing that seemed important to her sister, and appeared to be the very reason why Allisandra has not yet taken her own life. Sonny was very interested in nature, the very reason she enjoyed her power. She was still the happy, perky brunette her parents always wanted to be. But despite her happy nature, she was not one to be messed with, especially when it came to people she held dear.

Allisandra Lexin Munroe had the power of Telekinesis and Telepathy. She wasn't as perky as her sister, in fact she was quite the opposite. Being the sarcastic ebony head she was, she took her immense power seriously. She is also incredibly protective over her sister, seeing that she sees Sonny as her only family. She was also considered to be a bit temperamental, as proven on countless occasion, so she was never one to be crossed.

Now these sisters have finally enrolled in Condor High, a school for mutants and people with special abilities, they never knew the extreme life-threatening adventure that awaited them there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the new prologue. I'm going to get started with the other chapters as soon as I can. Please be sure to review guys!<strong>

**~Blizzel**


	3. URGENT!

**URGENT!**

**Sorry to disappoint everyone but this isn't an update, and there won't be any more if SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Act) will be passed on. No more Fanfiction, DeviantArt, YouTube, you name it.**

**Now, I normally don't leave author notes like this, but this is serious.**

**So please, hurry and sign the petition! We only have around 5 more days to get at least 100,000 signatures, and so far there are only 20,000 +.**

**Pass this on and help save our freedom on the Internet.**

**Stop SOPA!**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
